


high and dry

by aserenitatum



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Gratuitous Smut, PWP, but it's literally only there to get you to the smut so, ok so there is SOME plot, there you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aserenitatum/pseuds/aserenitatum
Summary: “Stacie?” Aubrey asks, pulling away from their kiss to take a deep breath and Stacie’s grateful for the break, her own lungs burning."Hm?" Stacie hums, nipping at Aubrey's neck.“Have you not been wearing underwear all night?”





	high and dry

**Author's Note:**

> man, I don't even know. I wrote the sad greek one and this one right after, so it just goes to show that I am 100% not in control of my own writing process
> 
> Set after Pitch Perfect 2

Beca and Chloe talk all of them into going to the ICCA finals as a show of support for Emily’s first year as captain of the new group of Bellas. The whole group makes it and they all cheer on as Emily and the new Barden Bellas sing their way to victory and afterwards, they all end up at a weird Eurotrash nightclub that seems to have no qualms about providing alcohol to minors.  

Beca keeps throwing concerned glances over at Stacie and Aubrey who have been inseparable all night but still seem to be having some sort of cold war going on between them.  

Half of the Bellas are crashing with Beca, Chloe and Amy, but when Beca had asked Stacie if she needed somewhere to stay (plainly ignoring Amy’s declaration that the apartment was full), Stacie had said no and told Beca that she’d already arranged to stay with someone else. Beca had then teased Stacie about staying with Aubrey, who had point-blank refused to stay in a cramped apartment despite Chloe’s repeated begging, and Stacie had laughed but not dismissed Beca’s words but seeing as how they’ve barely exchanged a word all night and seem to be having repeat glaring matches, Beca’s starting to think that maybe Stacie isn’t crashing with Aubrey after all.  

The DJ changes songs (and Beca cringes at the transition) and suddenly Chloe is yanking Aubrey out of the booth they’re occupying and dragging her to the dance floor with an “Ooh I love this song!” thrown over her shoulder. It spurs action in the other Bellas—old and new—and they all slowly trickle towards the dance floor.  

Stacie watches Aubrey dance with Chloe for a while, until Aubrey turns and makes eye contact and motions her over. Stacie smirks and gets up but doesn’t go to her. She swings by the bar and orders a drink for Aubrey and herself and when a guy standing at the bar offers to pay for the drinks, she lets him and brushes her hand down his arm while thanking him.  

As soon as she has their drinks, she abandons the guy, turning towards the small group of Bellas and makes eye contact with Aubrey, who’s shaking her head softly, smiling with fond exasperation. Stacie still dares to sidle over and hand the woman her drink, grinning into her long island iced tea when Aubrey moans at the first sip of martini before drinking it all in one go.  

Stacie watches it happen and a flash of heat goes through her, especially when Aubrey looks at her again with a smirk.  

“You should go easy on that, those aren’t cheap,” Stacie flirts.  

“It’s a good thing you didn’t pay for them, then,” Aubrey replies and, _well_ , she has a point there.  

The alcohol seems to have mellowed Aubrey out a bit because she lets Stacie touch her, even pushes her back against Stacie’s front as they dance to the music together, tangles her fingers with Stacie’s where they’re holding onto her hip to keep them closely pressed against each other.  

Once Stacie’s done with her drink, she hands it off to one of the guys collecting glasses and uses her newly freed hand to press against Aubrey’s middle, fingers splayed against her abdomen and her thumb brushing dangerously close to the edge of Aubrey’s bra.  

She doesn’t hear Aubrey sigh but she feels it happen, can feel the blonde tremble in her arms. Aubrey reaches up to gather her hair over her shoulder and Stacie knows what she wants but they’re still in a club surrounded by their friends and strangers so she looks over Aubrey’s shoulder at the Bellas, who all seem to be either intoxicated or well on their way there. Stacie knows her fellow Bellas well enough to gauge who’s at what stage, and the newer Bellas are all riding the high of their win and that coupled with their low alcohol tolerances is enough for Stacie to finally snap.  

She lowers her mouth and brushes her lips against Aubrey’s neck, sliding down to where it meets her shoulder and bites down sharply. Aubrey shakes, but her hips keep moving along with Stacie’s, guided by the music and Stacie’s hands.  

She feels so warm, Stacie’s body hot behind hers and the alcohol thrumming through her a heady mix as she feels her blood rush in time with the heavy bass surrounding them. Stacie curls her fingers, nails digging into Aubrey’s hips and Aubrey’s hand flies up to wrap around the back of Stacie’s neck to keep her mouth on her skin as Aubrey grinds her hips back against Stacie and this time it’s Stacie who shudders.  

The world is starting to fade away and Stacie knows that that’s dangerous because she’s not sure she can stop her hands from moving and exploring and she’d rather not get arrested for public indecency in a shady New York City club.  

As if hearing her thoughts and deciding to go completely against them, Aubrey turns in her embrace and presses her front against Stacie’s, slides a leg between Stacie’s thighs, never breaking their rhythm.  

It’s almost as if seeing Stacie’s face reminds Aubrey of her previous annoyance because her expression shifts and she’s frowning at Stacie again, even though her arms are looped around Stacie’s neck and her hips are still moving in time with Stacie’s.  

“Still mad at me?” Stacie teases, lips brushing against Aubrey’s ear as her hands slide down Aubrey’s back.  

“You fucking owe me,” Aubrey growls, reaching in and tangling a hand in Stacie’s wild hair, tugging her close.  

Stacie laughs darkly, turns her head and kisses Aubrey sharply, teeth biting down on the blonde’s lower lip unforgivingly. “Is that so?”  

“Yes,” Aubrey says, gasps when Stacie digs her nails into Aubrey’s ass.  

“How do you figure?” Stacie teases, hooking her pinky finger under the hem of Aubrey’s short dress, inching it slightly up her thighs and it throws them off balance enough that Aubrey has to take a step sideways to keep herself upright and Stacie takes advantage of that and slides her thigh between Aubrey’s legs.  

“You fucking left,” Aubrey says around a moan as Stacie digs her teeth near Aubrey’s pulse point.  

“My trip to Philadelphia was planned well in advance,” Stacie says, licking at the sweaty skin and Aubrey’s free hand flies to the back of her head to keep her there.  

“You left me high and dry.”  

Stacie just laughs at that and Aubrey presses even closer, tugs Stacie away from her neck to kiss her hotly, tongue sliding in as she plunders Stacie’s mouth.  

Somebody bumps into them and Stacie wraps an arm around Aubrey protectively and when Aubrey looks around, she sees how much more crowded the club has gotten and that they’ve been mercifully walled off from the other Bellas by a new group of people. It’s enough to startle Stacie into action, though, as she realises that they can’t do this in the middle of the dance floor, and she slides her hand down Aubrey’s arm to tangle their fingers as she turns away.  

Stacie easily finds the bathroom, frowns when she sees the queue outside the single female bathroom and she falters long enough for Aubrey to press closely and peer over her shoulder. Aubrey rolls her eyes and just holds onto Stacie tighter as she takes the lead, barging past the line of women, none of whom dare to say anything because Aubrey has that determined look on her face that screams “don’t fuck with me” but then Stacie’s the one being surprised when instead of standing at the front of the line, Aubrey pushes her into the single male bathroom and locks the door behind them.  

The sound of the club is immediately dampened and she can barely hear the music anymore, just feels the strong bass shake the building and walls but then Aubrey is on her, kissing her like she’s drowning and Stacie’s not really one to refuse her.  

“Men’s bathroom, really?” Stacie teases as she pushes Aubrey up against the wall. “You’re that needy?”  

“You owe me,” Aubrey says, each word punctuated with a kiss.  

Stacie drops to her knees, not even noticing the sticky floor as Aubrey breathes a sigh of relief. Stacie pushes up Aubrey's dress and yanks down her underwear, laughing against Aubrey’s thigh when the woman struggles to step out of the garment in her high heels. Aubrey’s shaking with anticipation, whines when Stacie kisses along her thigh but nowhere near where she wants Stacie to.  

Stacie reaches up and slides her hand between Aubrey’s legs, dipping a finger into wetness.  

“Baby, you’re so wet,” Stacie taunts. “Is that all for me?”  

“Fuck you,” Aubrey growls and Stacie laughs, tries to stand up to prolong the torture but Aubrey has a firm grip on her head and keeps her down, hips shifting impatiently as she threads her fingers through brown tresses.  

“You sound frustrated,” Stacie notes cheerily and there’s something about the alcohol coursing through her veins that makes her really want to drag this out, especially when she looks up to find Aubrey scowling at her.  

“I am frustrated,” she says, stomach fluttering as she refuses to break eye contact when Stacie shifts her fingers, pushes her middle finger up into her.  

“Why?” Stacie asks innocently, twisting her wrist and smiling wickedly when Aubrey’s breath hitches.  

“Because you left,” Aubrey says, blaming the gin for making her brain all fuzzy and for giving into Stacie so easily.  

“Miss me that much?”  

“Are you going to use that mouth on me or what?” Aubrey asks impatiently and Stacie grins again, adds another finger as she curls them, making a come hither motion and Aubrey’s legs buckle. “ _Fuck_.”  

“Do you think I can make you come without even touching your clit, baby?” Stacie teases and Aubrey flushes hotly at that, making Stacie laugh as she quickly kisses Aubrey’s thigh, keeps her fingers pumping in and out of the blonde at a lazy pace.  

“No,” Aubrey says, trying to sound defiant but her breath catches loudly enough for Stacie to hear it over the low-thrumming music.  

“I guess we’ll find out,” Stacie says as she sits back on her legs, twists her fingers and Aubrey whimpers. She keeps going at her languid pace and Aubrey stares at her in defiance as Stacie’s grin grows wider. “You know what…”  

“What?”  

“You might be right,” Stacie admits even as she adds another finger and Aubrey bites her lower lip, presses her palms against the wall behind her.  

“Stacie,” Aubrey whines, hips rolling against Stacie’s hand for more friction.  

“I want to hear it,” Stacie demands and Aubrey’s eyes darken as she finally catches on, a dangerous smile flickering across her face.  

“Fuck you,” Aubrey says with a wide, smug smile and Stacie shakes her head.  

“No, that’s not quite it,” Stacie says, tone light as she stills.  

They both freeze when someone pounds on the door and rattles the handle, reminding them of exactly where they are. It must be the alcohol in her, because Stacie could not care less about the people waiting outside, focused entirely on Aubrey.  

“Please,” Aubrey begs, gaze flickering over to the door worriedly, but Stacie shakes her head again and refuses to move her fingers.  

“We’re way past please,” Stacie says. “There’s a reason I left you high and dry.”  

Aubrey narrows her eyes at Stacie but keeps her lips firmly pressed together, too proud to give in.  

“Don’t think I won’t do it again,” Stacie threatens as the door handle rattles again.  

Aubrey whimpers at the prospect, completely ignoring the rest of the world as Stacie picks up her rhythm again, twisting her fingers inside Aubrey.  

“Fine,” Aubrey finally breathes and Stacie’s smile widens, can’t believe that Aubrey’s actually giving in.  

“What?” she asks, perking up as she looks up at Aubrey intently, but the blonde’s head is thrown back. “I want to hear it.”  

“You’re the best,” Aubrey says quickly, a jumble of words as she looks down but Stacie pauses then, tilts her head sideways and quirks an eyebrow.  

“The whole thing,” she instructs and Aubrey whines again. “Come on, Aubrey. Do you want an orgasm or not?”  

“You’re the best fuck I’ve ever had.”  

Stacie smiles triumphantly and pulls her fingers away from Aubrey.  

“Stacie, what the f— _ah_.” Aubrey keens when Stacie finally licks between her legs, uses her hands to spread Aubrey’s thighs as she flattens her tongue against Aubrey’s clit. “Oh, fuck.”  

Aubrey’s hand flies to the top of Stacie’s head, fingers tangling in hair again and her back arching off the wall as she grinds down against Stacie’s mouth and Aubrey really wants to be mad when she feels Stacie’s smug grin against her but she’s too pent up and all she can do is tighten her fingers and tug at Stacie’s hair.  

Stacie gasps against Aubrey at the sting, pain shooting down her body sharply and she responds by scraping her teeth across Aubrey’s clit and Aubrey’s legs actually buckle so she reaches up and pushes the blonde back against the wall, holds her hips firmly, fingers digging into the skin to make sure Aubrey doesn’t slide down.  

Stacie licks further down, tongue swirling around Aubrey’s opening before sliding back up and Aubrey can’t do anything but moan pathetically in response, can’t even grind down for more pressure because of Stacie’s tight grip on her hips. Stacie opens her mouth and _sucks_  and Aubrey’s lost, head banging back against the wall as she comes suddenly and intensely, her eyes squeezed shut as she shudders, liquid heat shooting through her. Stacie doesn’t stop, keeps moving her mouth over Aubrey even though Aubrey’s fingers are trying to tug her away for a moment of reprieve.  

“Stacie…” Aubrey moans, eyes flying open when Stacie doesn’t let up, tongue still moving insistently against her clit and her legs are shaking. Aubrey looks down, meets Stacie’s eyes, and she moans at the determined look on the brunette’s face. “F-uck.”  

“Mhm-hmm,” Stacie hums and Aubrey knows that if it weren’t for Stacie holding her up, she would have crumbled to the ground. It’s honestly a little embarrassing how quickly Stacie gets her to the edge again, humming along with the music of the club and Aubrey can’t help but tighten her fingers against Stacie’s scalp urgently as her orgasm builds again.  

“Come for me, baby,” Stacie says and that’s all she needs as she falls apart again with a cry. Stacie chuckles as she keeps moving between Aubrey’s legs and Aubrey’s suddenly a little apprehensive when it looks like Stacie’s trying to go for another one, so she sighs in relief when Stacie slows down, stopping completely before pulling away with a final, quick kiss to the spot just above Aubrey’s pubic bone.  

Aubrey’s panting loudly, eyes shut as she tries to catch her breath and she hears Stacie chuckle but she’s too much of a mess to do anything about the smug sound.  

“Oh sh—” Stacie says when she lets go of Aubrey’s hips and the blonde’s legs give out and she quickly holds Aubrey up again as she shifts awkwardly to stand up, uses her body to keep Aubrey pressed against the cool wall.  

“I fucking hate you,” Aubrey says breathlessly when she feels Stacie’s breath wash over her neck.  

“You fucking love me,” Stacie counters with a soft chuckle, leaning in to kiss Aubrey, smiling when the blonde kisses her back harshly. “Nobody fucks you like I do.”  

Aubrey can’t refute that statement, not after she’d admitted it herself while pleading for an orgasm, so she kisses Stacie again, reaching up to cradle the back of her head and tilt her head, urging Stacie to open her mouth wider so Aubrey can kiss her better. Stacie’s distracted enough that she doesn’t notice Aubrey’s free hand trail down her side and inch up her dress until there are fingers sliding between her legs.  

“Stacie?” Aubrey asks, pulling away from their kiss to take a deep breath and Stacie’s grateful for the break, her own lungs burning.  

“Hm?”  

Aubrey tugs at Stacie’s earlobe with her teeth as her middle fingers dips into moisture and swirls around Stacie’s clit. “Have you not been wearing underwear all night?”  

Stacie doesn’t answer but Aubrey can feel her smile when she presses her face into Aubrey’s neck.  

“Naughty girl,” Aubrey whispers and Stacie shudders as Aubrey pushes two fingers up into her and curls them, her thumb rubbing tight circles around Stacie’s clit.  

“Just get it over with,” Stacie gasps and Aubrey’s about to slow down and drag this out but then someone’s banging on the bathroom door again.  

“What’s taking so long in there!” a guy yells and Aubrey grumbles as Stacie pants against her shoulder.  

“Lucky you,” Aubrey whispers into Stacie’s ear as her fingers fuck Stacie relentlessly. “If we weren’t cramped for time I’d bend you over that counter and take my time.”  

Stacie’s sudden orgasm surprises them both, and her fingers tighten around Aubrey’s hips as the force of her climax makes Stacie shake and gasp and Aubrey just chuckles breathlessly as she feels Stacie come around her fingers.  

“You wouldn’t have gotten on your knees for me?” Stacie finally responds, and Aubrey nuzzles her cheek with a soft laugh as she slips her fingers out of Stacie.  

“I don’t care how much I love you, I’m not getting down on this gross floor,” Aubrey says and that makes Stacie lift her head from Aubrey’s neck, shaking her head with fond amusement as she leans in for a deep kiss.  

“I love you too,” Stacie says when they pull apart and Aubrey smiles, pecks at her lips a final time before pushing her away and walking around Stacie to get some toilet paper.  

“Don’t forget your underwear,” Stacie says after they’ve wiped down their thighs and Aubrey glances at the scrap of lace on the floor with a pout.  

“I really liked that pair,” she whines but kicks it under the counter anyway before shimmying her dress down her legs.  

Stacie watches the motion and licks her lips but Aubrey shakes her head and reaches for the hem of Stacie’s dress, tugging it down.  

“Let’s get the hell out of here,” Stacie says and Aubrey nods, kisses her again.  

Stacie slides her hand into Aubrey’s and lets the blonde take the lead as she unlocks the bathroom door. The guy waiting opens his mouth to protest, until he sees the two of them and Aubrey shoots him a look as if daring him to say something and his mouth snaps shut.  

Aubrey leads her past a long line of men waiting for the bathroom — that’s some karmic retribution right there — and Stacie tries to contain her giggles, can practically feel the sex stick to her skin as each of the guys watches them walk past and figures out why they’d had to wait to use the bathroom.  

Aubrey feels surprisingly sobered up, especially when she sees that the rest of the Bellas are three sheets to the wind. Emily bumps into her, full of giggles and Aubrey smiles as she lets go of Stacie’s hand to hold onto Legacy’s shoulders, steadying her.  

“I’m an ICCA winner!” Emily shouts in her face and Aubrey flinches but doesn’t stop smiling.  

“I know!” Aubrey says, trying to be heard over the loud music but not yell at Emily.  

Stacie is not happy about Aubrey’s hand no longer being in hers so she molds herself to Aubrey’s back, perching her chin on Aubrey’s shoulder to look at Emily and Aubrey keeps one hand on Emily’s shoulder as the other one reaches behind her to pat Stacie’s cheek.  

“Stacie’s not feeling too good so I’m going to take her home, okay?” Aubrey says and Emily pouts at her immediately. “I will see you tomorrow though!” Aubrey adds and then Emily is smiling again. “Have fun tonight and be careful!”  

Emily nods so Aubrey lets her go, but she doesn’t entirely trust Emily to remember that they’re leaving so she debates talking to Chloe, even though the redhead is rocking with Beca totally out of tune with the music. She knows drunk Chloe will panic and cry if she thinks Aubrey’s gone missing, so Aubrey makes her way over to Chloe and taps her back to get her attention.  

Chloe glances over her shoulder and when she sees that it’s Aubrey, she lets Beca go and turns to throw her arms around the blonde, and when Beca stumbles and doesn’t immediately understand what’s happened, Aubrey can’t help but smile.  

“I’m gonna go,” Aubrey says into Chloe’s ear. “Have fun and I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”  

“Okay! Bye!” Chloe says and Aubrey nudges her back into Beca’s direction.  

Aubrey turns to find Stacie grinning at Jessica and Ashley who are making out on the dance floor and look very close to where Aubrey and Stacie had been before they’d made their way to the bathroom.  

“Do you want to go or do you want to leer some more at Jessica and Ashley?” Aubrey whispers into her ear from behind, wrapping an arm around Stacie’s middle and the woman melts against her.  

“Let’s go, I want to leer at you naked,” Stacie says and Aubrey laughs at that, tugs Stacie back against her and presses a kiss to Stacie’s shoulder.  

They make their way out of the club and Aubrey flags down a cab, scrambling into the car behind Stacie as the brunette says, “The Peninsula on 5th, please.”  

For all of their flirting, they’re both pretty tired and Stacie ends up with her head on Aubrey’s shoulder, slumped against the blonde as Aubrey soothingly runs her fingers up and down Stacie’s arm.  

“I’ve missed you,” Stacie mumbles, eyes closed as she sighs softly.  

“I missed you too,” Aubrey says, pressing a quick kiss to Stacie’s temple. “Did you have fun in Philadelphia?”  

“Would have been more fun with you there,” Stacie says, pulling away enough to meet Aubrey’s eyes.  

“Next time,” Aubrey promises and Stacie smiles, kisses her softly.  

“Why don’t we party like this back in Chicago?” Stacie asks when she settles back against Aubrey.  

“Because it’s not even 3 am and we’re already going home?” Aubrey says and Stacie nods in agreement.  

“We’re such a boring couple, baby.”  

“We did just have sex in a club bathroom,” Aubrey argues.  

“Yeah, that was fun,” Stacie admits, cuddling closer to Aubrey as the cab trudges along in traffic. “God, I can’t wait to sleep.”  

Aubrey laughs loudly and it’s not what Stacie’s expecting, so she lifts her head far enough to frown and pout at Aubrey who ends up kissing her slowly but deeply. “We _are_ such a boring couple. I love you.”  

“I love you too.”  

“We should probably tell them we’re dating and living together.”  

“Eh,” Stacie says with a shrug, curling closer into Aubrey’s body. “We’ve made it this far. We should just surprise them with our wedding invites.”  

“You have to propose first,” Aubrey teases but Stacie just smiles, pressing her face into Aubrey’s neck as she closes her eyes.  

“Can’t wait.”  

 

 


End file.
